El árbol
by Dyadra
Summary: El 19 de abril de 2007 en Seúl, Corea del Sur, ocurre un accidente de tránsito que pondría en peligro la vida de algunos miembros del grupo Super Junior, en especial la del más joven: Cho Kyuhyun. ¿Qué sucedió con él mientras el chico estaba en coma? No lo sabemos, pero así es como una ELF se lo imagina.


El pasto otoñal cubre una colina en alguna parte, el único árbol en ella deja caer sus hojas amarillentas con el ritmo del viento. El cielo está ligeramente nublado y ahí, justo debajo del árbol, con la espalda recargada en el tronco y la mirada fija en el libro que sostiene, Kyuhyun soltaba un suspiro antes de cambiar la página. Las letras escritas con la fina caligrafía de un experto tomaron forma en la página. Algo en el texto hizo reír al chico y recordó que no conocía el título de lo que leía. El viento se sintió con fuerza, revolvió su cabello y le hizo removerse en su abrigo. Perdió la página que leía y prefirió cerrar el libro al no recordar ni siquiera la última línea de lo ya leído, lo dejó a su lado y se recogió las piernas; con los brazos sobre las rodillas suspiró. Sin pensarlo comenzó a entonar una canción japonesa que alguna vez escuchó…

—"Cuando estés delante de mi tumba no llores por favor, porque yo no estoy ahí, yo no estoy dormido. En mil vientos, en mil vientos me he convertido, y en ese enorme cielo azul voy volando. En otoño seré…"

—Cantas muy bien— dijo alguien.

Kyuhyun se sobresaltó al saberse acompañado. Miró hacia la derecha y se encontró con los ojos grises de una mujer de piel de leche y cabello largo y negro. Ella le sonrió levemente de manera amable y él le devolvió la sonrisa, nervioso.

—Gracias.

—De nada— siguió ella antes de sentarse a su lado en el pasto. Recargó su espalda en el tronco del enorme árbol—. Estoy muy cansada.

Ella suspiró y se estiró como lo hace un gato. El chico no sabía qué decir, así que permaneció en silencio.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?— preguntó ella.

—Claro.

—Sigue cantando.

El chico decidió obedecer y continuó donde se había quedado.

—"En otoño seré la luz que caiga sobre tu jardín; en invierno seré la nieve que como radiantes diamantes caerá; por las mañanas me convertiré en el pájaro que te despertará; por las noches me convertiré en la estrella que te cuidará. Cuando estés delante de mi tumba no llores por favor, porque yo no estoy ahí. En mil vientos, en mil vientos me he convertido, y en ese enorme cielo azul voy volando."*

Ambos miraban al cielo mientras él cantaba y, apenas terminó, soltaron un suspiro simultáneo. Kyu no pudo recordar el título de la canción, pero asumió que no era importante. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y un pajarillo salió de alguna parte y se detuvo en una rama para entonar algo bonito, el muchacho le sonrió al ave y la vio partir hacia el horizonte. No había puesto atención en su alrededor y, al seguir la trayectoria del pájaro, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un punto bastante alto. Se puso de pie y se acercó a lo que parecía ser el borde de un alto risco. Podía ver amplios valles extenderse frente a él, árboles y, muy al fondo, pequeñas casitas en lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Se preguntó cómo es que existía un lugar así. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el frío volvió a sentirse.

—Es muy bonito, ¿no crees?— dijo de repente la chica.

—Es increíble— respondió él—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ella tardó en responder.

—No lo sé, ¿dónde crees que estamos?

Él entendió que ella no iba a decir un lugar exactamente y tampoco le importó. Independientemente de dónde estuvieran, el paisaje era precioso. El sol comenzaba a bajar y quizá en un rato fuera de noche. ¿Debería preocuparle ir a casa?

—Es algo tarde.

—Eso creo— dijo ella—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a cierto lugar?

La propuesta lo tomó desprevenido. Una chica lo estaba invitando a ir con ella a alguna parte, era la primera vez en sus diecisiete años que le pasaba algo así. La miró y por alguna razón no le pareció del todo peligrosa, era bonita y todo, aunque sus ojos lo inquietaban un poco.

—Puedo mostrarte paisajes tan bonitos como éste, en el lugar de donde vengo puedes ver un paisaje único a cada momento. Estoy segura de que podrás reunirte con tu familia en algún momento. Ven conmigo.

Kyu lo pensó y sonrió antes de mirar de nuevo al cielo.

—No debería hacerlo, tengo que ir a mi casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Debo estar con mi familia, se preocuparán si no llego para cenar.

—Estoy segura de que podrán cenar sin ti después de un tiempo.

El chico enarcó las cejas y suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero quiero cenar con ellos tantas veces como sea posible. Quiero ver el rostro de mis padres y mi hermana antes de ir a dormir cuando esté en casa o cenar ramen con los miembros cuando esté en el departamento. ¿Puedo acompañarte otro día?

La chica lo miró atentamente y sonrió con ganas.

—Sabes quién soy— afirmó. El chico sonrió—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante cenar con esas personas? Podría llevarte a donde habría tanta comida deliciosa como quisieras y cenarías con quien menos te imaginas.

—Sé que podrías, pero esas personas son mi familia y cenar con ellos, contar historias y reír juntos es una de las cosas más especiales que tengo. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos, dime: ¿puedo quedarme?

Mientras hablaban, el sol seguía bajando y brillaba intensamente anunciando la cercanía de la noche. La luz del atardecer resplandecía en los rostros de ambos y cuando el último rayo de sol brilló detrás de las montañas del otro lado del valle, ella respondió.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— él asintió—. Sigue cantando.

Cho Kyuhyun abrió los ojos y sintió la pesadez de su entorno. Fue consciente de su cuerpo parte por parte, movió sus dedos y sintió las sábanas de la cama de hospital. Su madre apareció de repente en su campo de visión con los ojos llorosos, dijo su nombre varias veces y luego algo sobre llamar a un doctor. En unos segundos estaba rodeado por personas con uniformes blancos y una serie de imágenes cruzaron su mente, recordó estar a bordo de la camioneta luego del programa de radio con los otros chicos y de repente todo se había sacudido demasiado, entonces todo se había vuelto negro. Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los médicos e intentaba recordar algo que creía importante, pero no podía.

—Parece estable— dijo alguien.

Luego de unos minutos, los médicos se fueron y su madre salió diciendo que lo dejaría descansar y que volvería más tarde. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y Kyuhyun pudo ver que estaba atardeciendo. Una sensación de deja vú lo aturdió unos segundos y una voz resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Sigue cantando.

* * *

*La canción se titula "Sen No Kaze Ni Natte" y la cantan Onew, Yesung y Ryeowook en un SMTOWN en Japón.


End file.
